


Ленивое утро, бодрая кошка и частый гость

by Al_Dreamer



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-16 12:03:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9269609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Al_Dreamer/pseuds/Al_Dreamer
Summary: Ленивое утро после бурной ночи.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Вычитка и бетинг: rumble_fish

Вставать очень не хотелось. В квартире царила тишина, под одеялом было тепло и уютно, по телу разливалась приятная истома. Если бы не кошка, прыгнувшая на подушку, он бы и не подумал вылезать из кровати.

Мокрый холодный нос ткнулся в щеку. Тобио приоткрыл один глаз и увидел занесённую над лицом лапу. 

— Пятнышко, не смей, — пробормотал он и тут же получил по носу. Пятнышко резво увернулась, соскочила на пол и, судя по цоканию когтей, умчалась на кухню. Полгода назад Тобио принёс в дом дрожащий, замёрзший под дождём комок меха, просто не смог пройти мимо и оставить на ступеньках у входа. Комок вырос, потолстел и обнаглел, спал в ногах и будил, трогая лапой лицо. Пришлось надеть ей антицарапки даже не столько из-за неприятных пробуждений, сколько из-за испорченного дивана, тумбочки и ножки стола.

Тобио вздохнул и сел, откинув одеяло. За окном снег мягко падал крупными пушистыми хлопьями, и настроение было откровенно ленивым. Такое бывало не часто, вернее, совсем редко, но и долго оставаться в этом состоянии у него не получалось. Тобио потянулся, сделал несколько приседаний, сгоняя с себя сон, и пошёл на кухню, откуда раздавались угрожающие звуки.

Пятнышко нажимала лапой на край своей керамической миски, заставляя её прыгать по полу. Она пригнала миску почти к дверям, но, завидев Тобио, задрала голову и издала требовательное «Мряу». Тобио насыпал корм в миску, поставив её на место, выпрямился, и его взгляд упал на часы. 

Паника мгновенно окатила волной холодных мурашек по спине. Стрелки бесстрастно складывались в половину второго, и это совершенно точно означало, что он…

— Проспал!

Одновременно с его возгласом раздался звонок в дверь, и, открывая её, он знал, кого увидит.

— Ты готов, Тобио-чан? — пропел Ойкава. Он был без шапки, на волосах таяли снежинки, превращаясь в блестящие капли, и Тобио на несколько секунд завис, любуясь морозным румянцем, растёкшимся по щекам Ойкавы. — Ты до сих пор не одет? Где твоя сумка? Все уже ждут.

Тобио прекрасно помнил о вечернем товарищеском матче и знал, что автобус с командой в половине второго будет ожидать его у дома, но совсем потерял счёт времени. Ойкава нетерпеливо постукивал носком ботинка о порог, и на этот звук тут же пришла Пятнышко. Ойкава подхватил её на руки, ничуть не заботясь о том, что на его чёрном пальто останется светлая шерсть. Пятнышко прижалась к Ойкаве и громко заурчала, прикрыв глаза. Предательница.

— Смотри-ка, всё-таки она любит меня больше, чем тебя, — заметил Ойкава, почёсывая кошку между ушами. — И хотелось бы узнать, почему ты до сих пор в пижаме? Ты что, спал?

Отпираться не было смысла. Он действительно стоял перед Ойкавой в пижамных штанах, проснувшись пятнадцать минут назад и напрочь потерявшись во времени. Впрочем, вины своей Тобио вовсе не чувствовал.

— Я проспал, дай мне десять минут, — проговорил он и, ухватив сумку, скрылся в комнате. Собираться быстро он привык и знал, что брать с собой: постоянные поездки и сборы приучили к порядку и определённому набору вещей. В сумку полетели носки, трусы, спортивный костюм, полотенце...

— И чем же ты занимался ночью и полдня? — Ойкава знал, чем, но ему нравилось смущать Тобио. Он сделал круг по спальне, не выпуская из рук кошку. Тобио мельком взглянул на яркие полосатые носки, выбивавшиеся из общей чёрно-синей гаммы одежды Ойкавы. Ойкава, конечно же, заметил.

— Нравятся? — спросил он и пошевелил пальцами ног.

Тобио неопределённо дёрнул плечом и продолжил собираться. Стянул с себя пижамные штаны и зарылся в шкаф в поисках джинсов. 

— Ты не ответил, — прозвучало за спиной. Очень близко.

Тобио выпрямился и спиной почувствовал холодный кашемир пальто. Тёплые ладони скользнули по ребрам и легли на живот. Большой палец мягко очертил впадинку пупка. Тобио выдохнул сквозь зубы:

— Отличные носки.

В шею тихо фыркнули, от чего волоски на руках встали дыбом. Ойкава прижался губами к выпирающей косточке на плече, повёл выше, дотронулся языком до верхнего позвонка. Сердце у Тобио тяжело билось прямо в ладонь, которой Ойкава накрыл левый сосок.

— Я не о том, — шёпот коснулся уха, и Тобио с силой закусил губу. 

— Ты ушёл от меня утром в десять, — он старался говорить ровно, но Ойкава принялся тереться носом о его затылок, словно Пятнышко, однажды учуявшая настой мяты, забытый мамой на столе. У Тобио перехватывало дыхание от этой ласки. — И всю ночь я занимался тем же, чем и ты. И утро тоже. А потом я заснул.

Ойкава в ответ лишь что-то невнятно промычал, крепче прижимая к себе Тобио. Глупое, тёплое и щекотное, очень большое и невыносимо острое ворочалось в груди. Тобио глубоко вздохнул и осторожно расцепил руки Ойкавы. Делать этого ему совсем не хотелось, хотелось продолжить ушедшую ночь и долгое, медленное утро. При мыслях об утре он жарко покраснел.

— Мы опаздываем, — пробормотал Тобио. Ойкава больше не касался его, вновь подхватив на руки кошку.

— Не мы, а ты, — прозвучало в ответ. 

— Я готов, — сообщил Тобио.

— Отлично, — Ойкава закатил глаза и замер перед входной дверью. — А это что такое?

— Что? — Тобио втиснулся в кроссовки и резко вжикнул молнией куртки. Собранная сумка стояла у порога.

— Вот это, — палец указывал на веточку с острыми тёмно-зелёными листьями, прикреплённую над дверью. 

— Это… это мама.

— Мама?

— Повесила, пока я не видел, — покачал головой Тобио.

Губы Ойкавы расплылись в широкой улыбке.

— Нет, — понял его Тобио. — Нет, мы не будем. Ты знаешь, чем это заканчивается.

— Один невинный поцелуй, Тобио, — протянул Ойкава. — Нехорошо нарушать традиции.

— Это даже не наши традиции.

— Тем более!

— Ты невыносим.

— Кто бы говорил!

— Я проспал из-за тебя.

— Приятно это слышать.

— Тоору!

— Я бы продолжил с того места, где мы закончили…

— Хорошо, один поцелуй, и мы спускаемся.

Тобио притянул Ойкаву за шею и поцеловал, сминая его губы своими. Целоваться ему нравилось, впрочем, ему нравилось делать с Ойкавой всё: играть, соперничать, спорить, даже ссориться, а потом мириться, молчать, готовить, делать покупки, невзначай прикасаться, слушать и любить, любить, любить.

Пятнышко долго тёрлась об их ноги, а затем залезла на сумку и уснула, свернувшись клубком.

Автобус с командой уехал без них, и добираться пришлось самим.

О чём они вовсе не сожалели.


End file.
